User blog:WardenerNL/A Little Bit Of Fan-Fic.: Lighting Buzz
Well, the feedback for the first fan-fic i posted here was pretty much positive, so here we go. This one involves all 4 OCs of mine, but... One of them appears dead, and three others don't have alot of time onscreen. Even though one of them is a star of the episode, it's not evolving around them here. However, the crowd may have used some. --- Episode Name: Lighting Buzz Moral: ---. Once again, i'm not good at them. Starring: Grooveley, Splendid Featuring: Pop, Cub, Russell, Nutty, Handy, Cuddles, Brokeley, Hatley. Main Plot: The camera shows us some of The Town's suburbs, passing by a mall(featured in "A Touching Store"), several houses(Brokeley can be seen in one of the windows), and stops by a wall in some suburb. It has a poster of a band(it's name is wrtitten in such an illegible way you don't even) that consists of four musicians: three are blacked out and the solist appears to be our star - Grooveley. Just as always. It goes further, by the garbage cans(one can see that the one in the middle is covered in blood and has Hatley's cap lying nearby. It is implied that he got killed seconds before the episode starts), and ends up in a stadium where we witness a crowd, a real crowd of fans who're all waiting for their, ahum, idols to appear. Next second, it's one of the behind-the-curtains rooms, where Groov'(i'm calling him short like that) is preparing himself. As he puts his trademark smile on while looking into a mirror... He gets that it was a bad. Bad idea. It creates two laser beams that eventually hit him right into his sunglasses, melting two giant holes in his head, and destroy the room completely, freeing themselves, as Grooveley slowly falls down, hardly realising the fact of his death. It's hard to realise something with your brain having two GIANT holes in it. However, we see how one of the beams hits Handy's drums(he's a drummer once again), blowing them up, kicking Handy off into the sky. Cuddles, who is the guitarist, is almost hit by one of the letters from their band's name(it is still illegible. However, the letter that killed Cuddles was, apparently, H). Even though he dodged it, the glass that covered the letter breakes, not only creating more laser beams as of one of them hitting it once again, it pierces poor Cuddles, cutting of his ear and some is stuck in his eye. It's pretty obvious that the audience is truly panicking now. Cuddles, ironically, falls right into the crowd, screaming in pain, and lands onto their hands. On a reflex, they start throwing him up in the air, making him an easy target for the beams that destroy his body completely. Nutty the bassist does not give a shit, sniffing on some sugar, only turning round when it's too late - he is hit by falling curtains with lots of sugar stuck in his nose. He, eventually, suffocates. The screams finally reach the one that has to be reached - Splendid, who was just about to go to sleep(and his blue pyjamas with pink elephants on it makes you think...). Sleepless, fearless, he is, once again, swooping in for the save. Next, we are shown Pop and Cub on a gas station, with Cub napping and Pop being really close to do the same. However, he's filling his car with gas... Filling... Fi... Zzz. Bad thing's that he only wakes up when there's some kind of an explosion from the stadium, and one of the laser beams hits a pool of petrol that resembles the Cursed Idol. He only had time for an "Uh-oh" before he caught on fire. However, the fire won't kill him - a gas station explosion will. It is blown up thanks to the beams and the fire. Some of the chunks fly up in the air, almost hitting Splendid, who was about to use his eyelasers... But they got destroyed by some other lasers - those goddamn beams. Splendid understands the whole problem(a rare thing for him, you know) and tries to hit one of the beams with his lasers. He, hovewer, misses, electrocuting Bakeley, who was trying to fix his(well, the office's) TV as of the energy from the lasers going through the TV aerial and shocking him, setting the poor one on fire as well. Splendid gets that this is not going to work, and suddenly, has an idea. Ironically, he gets a mirror and tries to catch one of the beams. And, voile, success - one of the beams is reflected right into the sky... ... ...and the Space, where Russel the astronaut gets his suit pierced and his helm broken by the beam that keeps going on, dying of suffocation from the frozen blood that was coming out of his mouth. But on the Earth, the fight between the Artifical and the Stupid keeps going on. Splendid is chasing one of the beams to hit it with his lasers. Unfortunately, Brokeley is seen coming from his house, avoiding the evil beam by some miracle. But, the next second, as he stays with his eyes showing that currently he's thinking of three letters - W, T and F, one of his bandages is caught by Splendid's tail, dragging him all the way through a street, literally filled with peaks, lamps et cetera. Eventually, there's nothing but his plastered hand left. As Splendid finally destroys the beam by dragging it into his very mouth using his eyelasers, he spots the remaining two. Without any thought, he hits both(looking at the way he hit it, his left eye was looking to the right and the right one was looking to the left. Splendid, you're cool). Thus crossing the beams. Do you remember the first rule? Do not cross the beams. -- Everything is white for a second. Then, we see Splendid, who survived the explosion. He sighs out in relief, seemingly not giving a shit about lots of people he just killed and lots that he did not save, chasing the evil beams who took his opportunity of destroying what's thrown to him, and lots he could have kind of saved if he'd pay attention to the crowd that slowly crushed itself, panicking. As the ending iris hits, a ticket to the concert everything started with slowly lands on the earth next to Splendid. The next second it is followed by Hatley's blood-covered cap and Grooveley's sunglasses that have giant holes in it. So... Deaths: Over nine... Nah, not thousand, just more than nine - there were lots of Generics who got killed in the episode. Survivors: Splendid. --- i guess this one sucks... for a bit. Category:Blog posts